Never Again Part 3
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: This is a trilogy about Randy and Jessica, Jeff and Jessica, Jessica and Shannon. Just read to find out what happens. All three stories are in one so enjoy. Also leave me reviews and give me ideas what my next story should be about.


Never Again (Love Sucks) Part 3 Finally Finding the Love I Was Meant to Have

A year after Jess and Jessica started dating, Jeff told her it was over and this time they broke up. He went on his way and left her alone again. So when Jessica got a call from Shannon and he offered her a job being his P.A., she took it. She may have been wrong about Shannon.

Jessica had to meet up with Shannon about what he wanted her to do for him. So that's what she had to look forward to in the next few days. She had to pack and meet him in North Carolina. So Jessica packed sensible clothing and nothing sexy. Once she had that, she made sure everything was locked, turned off before she started loading her bags into her car. After the last bag was loaded, Jessica did a walk through to make sure she had everything. She walked out locking the door. She got into her car and drove away. Jessica knew it was a long drive but she had everything mapped out, down to the breaks, hotel and all. She'd drive long hours to make it before she actually had to be there.

As she was driving, she had plenty of time to figure out why Shannon wanted her to work for him. But nothing came to mind. He couldn't be upset about what happened over a year ago or could he? She pushed that to the back of her mind and kept driving.

An hour later, she pulled into a truck stop. She got out, locked the car and went inside. She went to the bathroom, and then got herself another cold soda, something to eat. She went back and unlocked the car and got in. She picked out a CD and started driving again. At this pace, she'd be there in no time. She figured, at the next stop she'd call Shannon. She kept driving until she saw she was crossing into another state. She decided to stop just long enough to stretch her legs.

She soon got back into the car and continued to drive. By nightfall, she figured she better find a place for the night. She drove a little longer and found a nice looking hotel. She parked the car, grabbed her over night bag and got out. She locked the car, and then walked inside the hotel. She walked up to the front desk and asked for a room. The lady at the desk explained that check out was by noon. The lady gave Jessica the key and directed Jessica how to get there.

Jessica grabbed her bag and followed the directions to her room. She unlocked the door, went inside, set her bag down letting the door close behind her. She opened her bag and took out her pajamas, toothbrush and paste and went into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas then brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and got into bed.

The next morning, Jessica got up early enough to take a shower. She finished, dressed, packed her things and headed back to the front desk. She handed the key to the lady and paid. Jessica walked out to her car and unlocked it. She got in and started it. She continued her journey. She didn't go far before she stopped at McDonald's. She went through the drive-thru, ordered and paid before she was handed the bag and cup. Jessica started driving once again. It was so peaceful this early. She kept driving and soon was in another state. So she decided she'd stop long enough to stretch her legs before driving a little longer before lunch. Soon she got back in and starting driving again.

Hours later, Jessica stopped in a small town with only one diner. So she went inside. She figured she better get a decent meal in before she started out once again. The waitress came over and gave Jessica a menu. Jessica decided on a cheeseburger and fries and to drink orange juice. The waitress took her order and Jessica waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress set the food in front of Jessica and left Jessica to eat. Jessica took her time but also knew she had to be on the road soon. She soon finished her meal, left the waitress a big tip and paid before leaving. She got into her car and continued driving.

Two hours later and Jessica pulled into a truck stop so she could look at the map. She figured from where she was, she was only another three hours from Shannon. She drove away and got back on the road.

Another two hours later and she stopped. She picked up her cell to call Shannon. She let him know she was only an hour away. He gave her exact directions to his house and told her he'd see her soon.

Jessica put her cell back in her bag and started driving once again. She made sure to follow Shannon's directions and soon she pulled into the driveway of a nice house with Shannon on the porch.

He walked towards her when she got out of the car.

"So glad you're her." He said hugging her.

"Me too." She replied.

"You head on in and I'll get your bags." Shannon said.

He watched as she walked inside before he got her bags. He soon had all her bags inside.

"Shannon where will I be staying?" She asked.

"I offered you a job but that's not the only reason." He answered.

"So what's the other reason?" Jessica asked.

"The other reason is, I miss being with you." He answered.

"After you called, I thought about you and the few dates we went on. I miss it." She said.

"So where's that leave us." Shannon asked.

"I suggest we start slow, dating to start." She answered.

"You'll be staying in the guest room for now." Shannon said.

Shannon carried her bags upstairs to the guest room. Jessica followed behind. Shannon set her bags on the bed. Jessica noticed the bed wasn't made.

"My room is across the hall. You have your own bathroom." Shannon explained.

Shannon started to leave. Jessica stopped him.

"You don't have to leave yet." Jessica said.

"Are you sure?" Shannon asked.

"Very sure and I was thinking that I could sleep with you tonight." She answered.

"Jess, I don't know if that's a good idea." Shannon said.

"Why not, it's not like anything's gonna happen." Jessica replied.

"Tempting." He said.

"Fine." She replied.

She walked past Shannon out of the room and downstairs. She headed out the front door. Stopping to sit on the steps with her head in her hands. Shannon soon sat beside her.

"Listen, I want you here. I just don't know if I can control myself if we were in the same room." He said.

"Did you ever think that's what I want to happen." She asked.

"If you want it, then it will happen but our relationship will be like it was before." Shannon answered.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take considering you weren't expecting me until tomorrow." Jessica said.

"I know and I see your point," Shannon replied, "let's go back inside."

Shannon got up, held out his hand and Jessica took it. He led her inside and back to her room.

"So what will I be doing exactly?" She asked.

"You'll be my PA." He answered.

"So I have to dress...." Jessica said.

"Casual, sexy." Shannon replied.

"I can do casual but sexy is another story. I left all my sexy clothes at home." She said.

"Then we'll have to go shopping." He replied.

Jessica grabbed her overnight bag and walked into her bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and did her other stuff. She walked out and set her bag on a chair. Shannon watched her every move. The way she swayed her hips when she walked still had him hypnotized. No other woman ever did that except her.

"Shannon, stop watching me." She said.

He walked to her and took her hand. He took her to his room. He didn't know he could love someone like he did her. She knew what he was doing the moment he laid her on the bed. But he stopped. He backed away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just forgot it's your first night here. I want you but tonight you are gonna need sleep." Shannon answered.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping for you." Shannon answered.

Shannon just watched her as she got up and left his room. He saw her got back into her room. She shut the door and fixed her room so she could sleep.

---------------------------

The next morning, Jessica woke up and did her morning ritual. Bathroom first, then she changed out of her pajamas in to a jeans, a black and pink checkered bikini top with 'punk' written on it and comfortable shoes. She walked out of her room and headed downstairs, she didn't see Shannon anywhere. So she walked into the kitchen, looked into the fridge to see what she could make for breakfast. Jessica knew how to make a huge breakfast but manage to never eat any of it if she had friends or boyfriends over. So she figured she'd make breakfast since Shannon was taking her shopping.

She took out egg, bacon, butter and cheese. She knew how to make scrambled eggs with cheese and back along with toast. One the eggs started along with the bacon, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She knew it was Shannon. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Morning to you too." She said.

"You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me." Shannon replied.

"I figured since your taking me shopping, I'd at least make breakfast." Jessica said.

"Not a job I want you to do everyday." Shannon replied.

"So exactly what is my job?" She asked.

"As my PA you'll assist me personally but absolutely not wrestle. The only way that will require you to wrestle is with me." Shannon answered.

"So I assist you, no physical work unless you require it." Jessica said.

"Exactly." Shannon replied.

Shannon unwrapped his arms and figured he's get the plates for her. So that's what he did. He set the plates on the counter then he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Shannon, let me finish before you do that." She said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I didn't think I had to explain sex to you." Jessica answered.

"You don't." Shannon said.

He let her go so she could finish her task. Once the eggs and bacon were done, she dished up some for each and headed to the table. They both sat down and began to eat.

"It's good, but I don't want you to do this everyday." Shannon said.

"Believe me, I don't plan on it. I just figured since you're taking me shopping, I'd make breakfast." Jessica replied.

"So shopping, lunch and whatever else is on me," Shannon said, "I also don't want you worrying about doing the dishes."

"I know you have a dishwasher." Jessica replied.

"And I want you to use it so we can get going." Shannon said.

Shannon got up and started loading the dishwasher. Then started it. Shannon helped Jessica up and they left the kitchen. They walked through the house to the front door. Shannon opened the door and let Jessica out before he walked out and locked the door. They walked off the porch, down the steps and to Shannon's car. He helped her in before he got in himself. He started the car and drove off to the mall.

"Shannon, you got any ideas about dresses?" She asked.

"No, but I know you do and I like the dress you had before." Shannon answered.

"If I remember correctly, you were so into my body you don't remember the dress." Jessica said.

"You're right, I don't. Who could think with the way you walk, let alone look just by being in the room." Shannon replied.

Half an hour later, Shannon parked the car and they both got out. He locked the car and she walked to him. He laced his fingers with hers and they walked into the mall. They walked into a shop and right away a store clerk approached them. Shannon told the clerk exactly what he wanted. The clerk went to the back and brought out elegant and sexy dresses.

"Go ahead and look through those and then I want to see the one you chose." Shannon said.

Jessica walked toward the rack of dresses and carefully looked through.

"Are you sure about this?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I want you to be sexy for the times it calls for it." Shannon answered.

Jessica kept looking and didn't see anything on the rack. So the clerk brought another and right away Jessica saw a Blue Paisley Halter Dress with deep V-neck and ruche front and back, a Ruche Red Chiffon Gown with straps of satin embellished with bead and rhinestone, black Shirred Cocktail dress and a Silky Silver Surplice Pleated Dress.

Jessica grabbed all four dresses and went into the changing room and first modeled the Ruche Red Chiffon Gown, then walked out to let Shannon see it.

"You like it?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Shannon answered.

Jessica walked back in, took off the dress, and then put on the Silky Silver Surplice Pleated Dress. She walked out again.

"Not gonna ask, cause I can see you like it." She said.

So she went back in, took off the dress and changed back into her clothes. Jessica walked out with the dresses.

"Shannon." Jessica said.

"Shoes, maybe other things." Shannon replied.

The clerk led Jessica over to the shoes. Jessica saw a black and sliver Rhinestone and Satin Sandal and knew they would go with all four dresses. Jessica took the shoes and headed toward the front. Shannon was standing there waiting. The clerk rang it up and Shannon paid. Jessica flinched when she saw how much it was and Shannon noticed.

"It's okay. I told you we were shopping for you." Shannon said.

"I'm going to owe you a lot," Jessica replied, "and I know a way."

"It's a good way, but now off to get some other things." Shannon said.

"Shannon, I own lingerie, so you don't have to bother. I picked up some before I left." Jessica replied.

"Spoil my fun, why don't you," Shannon said, "I have to go that way to pick up something anyway."

They left the store carrying the bags and Shannon led her toward the lingerie store. Shannon went in alone and paid for something special for Jessica. He soon walked out with the bag.

"You're up to something." Jessica said.

"Let's get lunch then head home." Shannon replied.

They walked out and into the parking lot. Shannon unlocked the car doors. He let her in before he got in. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Shannon started driving.

"We can always head home." She said.

"Yeah, but I promised you a nice lunch." Shannon replied.

"You can always take me to lunch anytime." Jessica said.

"I know, but I want to do it while we're here now." Shannon replied.

"Then get something to take home." Jessica said.

"We can do that." Shannon replied.

Shannon found a place and parked. He got out and went inside. He placed an order and waited. While he waited, he paid for the food. Once it was done, Shannon took it and headed back to the car. He put the food in the back before getting in. He started the car and drove home.

"It smells wonderful." Jessica said.

"I know, I got stuff you'd eat." Shannon replied.

"I hope you got stuff you'll eat." Jessica said.

"I did, I just made sure you were taken care of." Shannon replied.

"I think being taken care of is a thing I miss with you." Jessica said.

"If you're trying to turn me on, you better wait till we get home." Shannon replied.

"Can't help how easy you are." She said.

"Darlin' me easy, I think that's you." Shannon replied.

"I'm not the one who was turned on in the store." Jessica said.

"True, but I bet you're already wet." Shannon replied.

"How do you know?" Jessica asked.

"I just guessed." Shannon answered.

"Yeah right, either you are good or are horny as I am." She said.

"All of the above. But we have to wait." Shannon replied.

"For how long?" Jessica asked.

"Until later tonight. The guys are coming over." He answered.

"Okay." She said.

"Jess. They're coming over to welcome you home." Shannon replied.

"Could have said so." Jessica said.

Ten minutes later, Shannon parked the car. They both got out and grabbed stuff out of the back. Shannon went first so he could unlock the door. He went in and Jessica followed. She set her bags on the couch. Then followed Shannon into the kitchen. He got plates and everything. They sat down and began to eat lunch.

"What time are they coming?" She asked.

"A few will be here soon to set up and others after." Shannon answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"I don't want you helping. I want you to have a bath or shower to relax and maybe just maybe I'll join." He replied.

"Sounds good to me. I need to get all prettied up." Jessica said giggling.

"Yeah but you always look gorgeous." Shannon replied.

They finished eating and cleared the plates. After the last dish was placed in the sink, Shannon wrapped his arms around her. Not long after there was a knock on the back door. Shannon let her go so he could answer it. Jessica leaned against the counter. Shannon walked back to her followed by three of his friends. Shannon introduced everyone.

"Now Jess, you go on upstairs and relax." Shannon said.

No arguments from Jessica. She left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

"She's hott." Sam said.

"I know." Shannon replied.

"You take care of her, we'll take care of the party." Lance said.

Sam, Lance and Tony headed into the living room. Shannon left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He knew she was in her room. He locked the door and headed into her bathroom. There he saw Jessica in the bath.

"You gonna join me or not." She asked.

He stripped and got in behind her. She leaned against him.

"This is nice." He said.

"Reason why is, we've never done this before." She replied.

"We'll need to do this more often." Shannon said.

She started washing herself but he stopped her and did it for her. She relaxed as he touched her.

"Shannon." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Either you finish washing me or else." Jessica said.

"I can't help it, I like touching you." Shannon replied.

Jessica stopped him and rinsed off the soap. She moved and turned around to face him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very." She answered.

She moved so she was straddling his lap. He lifted her up and set her down on his erect member. She moaned as he filled her completely. She slowly started moving up and down. Once she got a rhythm. She moved faster. Shannon stopped her.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." He said.

She reluctantly got off of him and they carefully got of the tub. He led her into the bedroom. They lay down and he entered her. She moaned as he thrust in and out of her. To him she felt like heaven. This time it was right. He continued thrusting till she screamed as her orgasm tore through her body. His followed hers. He stilled on top of her. He pulled out, lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"At least this time we didn't get interrupted." She said.

"And it was better than that time." He repelied.

"Shannon, I think we should get dressed and join your friends." Jessica said.

"Yeah but they can wait." Shannon replied.

He let her go and started touching her once again. She knew what he was doing and didn't stop him. She stopped him, pushed him so he was lying down. She got up, straddled his waist and slowly slid down onto his hard member.

"You started this and now we finish this." She said.

Shannon gripped her hips tightly. Jessica felt him touch all right spots and moaned with him. Shannon moved his fingers in between them and massaged her clit in a circular motion. Jessica threw her head back and growled, placing her hands on his chest. Needing release, she pumped her body up and down, hard and fast. Shannon moaned needing release as much as she did. He grabbed her breast, molding her flesh and thumbing her hard nipples. Her other breast bounced violently as her actions became more needy. "Oh god, Shannon." Jessica cried as she felt the first waves of her orgasm rippled through her body. Shannon felt her creamy walls constrict around him and he pushed up into her. He grunted as she held him tightly within her, his own climax around the corner. Shannon felt her juices run over his stiff cock and exploded inside her. He held her hips as his back arched, his yells mingling with her cries of pleasure. Jessica laid on him and he wrapped his arms around her as they caught their breath.

"We should get dressed." He said.

She got off of him. He got up and dressed. She soon followed. They left her bedroom. They walked downstairs and into the loving room. His friends and other people were already in the living room waiting for them. Shannon introduced her to everyone and they accepted her.

"You're part of the family now. We protect our own." Shannon said.

The party continued and everyone had fun. Shannon even danced with Jessica.

Hours later the party was breaking up. Shannon waited till the last person left before he returned to Jessica.

"You tired yet?" He asked.

"Nope but if you are, you go ahead and get some sleep." She answered.

"I'm not either." Shannon said.

Jessica started picking up some of the trash. Shannon just watched her before he helped her. Jessica headed to the kitchen and threw away the trash. She then left the kitchen and started up the stairs. She took her shirt off on the way up and Shannon just watched her. She continued up to her room so she could change into her pajamas. She then went to Shannon's room and waited for him. Shannon soon came into his room and stripped down to his boxers. He turned out the light, got into bed, covered them up and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer and they both soon fell asleep.

Over time Jessica worked for Shannon. They fell deeper in love everyday. Most nights were filled with hot steamy sex. Shannon was content with his life now that Jessica was still part of it. Shannon got the nerve to ask her to marry him and she agreed but she also told him she was pregnant with his twins. They would live the rest of their lives working and filling their children's hearts with love. Till the very end of time.


End file.
